


Parisian Actor

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: "I've got you," He says as freedom fills the air. [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Backstory? Setup?, Just a little branch even in the universe I'm making, Kinda ties in with new story I'm working on, and go see all of the Kagerou Project for me, and my trash heart, but this is not an event in it, drabble?, excuse me, just a random conversation I needed in my life, no backstory/setup, now, plz, what are those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Does it pay off?" Adrien asks, swinging his legs. "To lie so much?"Kano raises an eyebrow, grinning. "What makes you think that I lie?"Adrien rolls his eyes. "You can't have an ability like that and not abuse it." He diverts his eyes. "I know I would."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *******SSSSSPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOIIIIIIILLLLLLLEEEEEERRRRRRRSSSSSS*********
> 
> *********SPOILERS********
> 
> I JUST SAW MEKAKUCITY ACTORS AND HIS MAIN SONG (SEVEN TIMES!!!!!) AND LOOK AT ME WRITING A FANFIC ALREADY
> 
>  
> 
> EXCUSE ME IF I MAKE ANY FATAL ERRORS IN HIM I JUST
> 
> LOVE HIM
> 
> SO MUCH
> 
> HE'S GIVING ADRIEN A RUN FOR HIS MONEY
> 
> I JUST
> 
> WANTED MY TWO FAVORITE ANGST BOYS
> 
> TO TALK
> 
> HHHHHRRRRRRRGGGNNNNNGGG
> 
> (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)
> 
> ((Fatal fanning and screaming continues into the distance))
> 
> *****im not even worrying about how Kano even got to Paris, I just needed a conversation between my two liars. Just pretend they're in that zone land that Ayano was in or something *************

"Well," Kano says, sliding his own legs down in between the bars. "It depends on what you want to gain." He laughs. "It's useful."

"I can imagine." Adrien laughs a laugh of his own, joyful in the silence. "But that's not what I meant." He attempts a piercing gaze. "Everyone has secrets. Everyone lies."

"Like you?"

"Like me, for instance." His laugh is obviously fake. "I could really use that ability of yours."

Kano taps his cheek. "I really don't think you really want it. And I think you have enough help already."

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'm terrible at lying."

"Unless the people of Paris are all blind idiots, there's no other way no one knows who you are."

"...huh," Adrien glances at his ring. "No wonder Plagg is tired and hungry all the time. I thought he was just being greedy and lazy."

"Kid," Kano smirks. "There's always more to someone than what first meets the eye. The human eye is really easy to deceive, after all."

"Yeah, for you." Adrien lightly shoved him, smiling softly. "It's not as easy for me."

"Oh, is it?" Kano pressed. "Really?"

Adrien gives him a quizzical look. "...yes?"

"The hardest person to deceive is yourself, of course," Kano says thoughtfully, looking out into the city. "Because it's you who always knows the truth. But to someone else," He looks at Adrien out if the corner of his eye, lips curling at the edges. "There's nothing more to what you said. What you think never reaches them."

"Liar," Adrien said, resting his head on his crossed arms. "Stupid. Ladybug hates liars." He feels the corner of his mouth twitch upwards is a smile despite himself. "Ladybug hates liars."

"Well," Kano pats his back, standing. "She's gonna give you a run for your money, isn't she?"

He hums. "Yeah."

"But isn't she a hypocrite?" Kano says suddenly. Adrien whirls on him.

"Hey, don't talk-"

"She has to lie as much as you do." Kano isn't grinning anymore. "Doesn't she?"

Adrien looses momentum. "...y-yeah...I guess..." He turns back out into the city and course lights in a random order. "But she has a good reason to."

"And you don't?"

"Lying to keep others from knowing what you feel isn't good."

"Well..." Kano trails, tipping his head to the side. He's silent, thinking. He shakes his head, grunting decisively. Adrien swings his legs.

"Do you ever think of how bad a person you are?" Adrien asks, looking up to the stars. "And what people would do to people like you?"

"I would say that you have it one worse than I do," Kano laughs. "You have an entire city out to get you."


End file.
